


Hey Now (You’re an All Star)

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [32]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: All Stars, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Last time, I didn’t win, and it sucked to get steam rolled off the stage by my boo, but I’m here to show that I know what I’m doing, and this time I ain’t gonna get distracted by no basic white boys."All Star S6, with a bit Brightest Timeline flair!





	1. Chapter 1

Brooke lifted his leg, putting his knee down on the lid of the plastic trunk he was trying to close.

“You better not get sent home first,” Brooke chuckled, biting off a piece of duct tape with his teeth. “Because there’s no way you’re getting this repacked on your own.” Brooke took the tape, putting it over the lid of the trunk, forcing it shut. 

“Bitch don’t you put that juju out here!” 

Brooke looked over his shoulder, to where Vanjie was sitting on the floor. Vanjie was packing his makeup, filling the last of the bins right up, his underarm filled with lines from the eyeliners, lipsticks and contour sticks that he had double tested. They had gone shopping, Brooke starting the car to drive them around L.A, making sure Vanjie had every single product he could possibly need, no matter if it came from the costume shop, Ulta or Sephora, picking up the last minute things like extra stockings and hairspray.

“You’ll do fine.”

Vanjie’s side of the drag room was practically empty, Brooke vacuum sealing all of Vanjie’s costumes, ironing them out before he packed them in clearly labeled plastic bags, Executive Realness, White Runway, Trailer Park Couture and Pop Princess among the few that Vanjie had been told by production that he needed to prepare.

“I ain’t ever been this prepared for anything in my life.” Vanjie put the lid on the bin he had been sitting by, the last of his three “suitcases” used for miscellaneous items. “Feels all kinda fucked up.”

“The attitude of a winner.” 

‘Brooke hadn’t told Vanjie Nina was participating, hadn’t told Nina that Vanjie would be there, but it hadn’t felt like his place, hadn’t felt like his thing to share, but he hoped that they would find comfort in each other, that Vanjie could keep Nina out of her head, and that Nina could ground Vanjie when he needed it. 

“That’s the last of it.”

Brooke stood up, the bin he had been sitting on thankfully not exploding, his tape job hopefully holding it in for the next 24 hours until everyone got to actually go into the workroom. 

Since they lived in L.A, Vanjie didn’t have as long of a commute as many of his sisters, the studio only about an hour away not counting traffic. Brooke was almost happy they were going to take Vanjie’s phone, happy that he had no idea what hotel he was checking into, since he wasn’t sure he could actually keep himself from driving by if he had any idea. Even though Brooke wasn’t the one going back into the workroom, he still felt excited, his body bubbling with anticipation and even a little bit of sadness at the thought that he would hopefully not see Vanjie for six weeks.

“Fuck…” Vanjie stood up too, looking around. His boy suitcases were packed by the door, Brooke sneaking a few books into the bottom of it. Vanjie hadn’t asked for them, but Brooke remembered how mind numbingly boring the long weekends when production needed time off had been, and if there was one thing Vanjie wasn’t, it was patient. The weeks from when they had returned from Werq the World had gone frighteningly fast, the filming of the season 12 finale and Drag Con eating the crunch time at the speed of light.

“Can’t believe I gotta leave already.”

The UberX was coming in a little over an hour, picking Vanjie up and taking him to the studio, and then, that was it. 

“I can’t believe it either.”

Vanjie walked over, wrapping his arms around him, burrowing his face in his chest, and Brooke laughed, kissing Vanjie’s hair. Getting his boyfriend to sleep the night before had been a nightmare, Vanjie pretending so fiercely that he was calm, that he wasn’t worried, Brooke fucking him into the mattress, making him come three times before sleep finally took Vanjie. 

“Imma miss you.” The words were mumbled, Brooke feeling them against his chest more than he heard the actual words.

“Imma miss you too.” Brooke mimicked Vanjie’s words, making his boyfriend snort, but Brooke only tightened his grip. “You’re acting like you’re going to war.”

“Bitch I am. Drag war. Front of the line, ready to get shot.”

Brooke laughed, his heart aching a little for how much he already missed how absolutely ridiculous Vanjie was.

“You’ll come back home. I promise.”

“I better.” Vanjie sighed, tightening his grip on Brooke’s t-shirt, his fists digging into Brooke’s back. “But not too soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be a complete experiment in both order and style, so here is to hoping that it'll work out!


	2. Chapter 2

** _Miss Vanjie_ **

_ The words echo out into the pink walled work room, the camera zooming in and out on photos of Ru.  _

** _Miss Vanjie_ **

_ No one else is there, the lights not turned on.  _

** _Miiiiiss, Vaaaanjie._ **

_ A small brunette comes walking backwards into the workroom. She turns around, a big smile on her face, as she poses and opens her mouth. _

_ “Bitch I’m back!” _

_ Vanjie is standing in the workroom, she’s wearing a long brown wig, her makeup is held in shades of brown, her smile blinding. She’s in a black mesh top that goes to her elbow, a sports bra, high waisted pants in the same street girl style and black heels finishing her look off, Vanjie looks exactly like someone who just stepped off the set of a Rihanna music video. _

_ “Here I am, kicking it All Stars style!” Vanjie is sitting in confessionals, a little sign showing up on the bottom right of the screen. _

_ Vanessa Vanjie Mateo _ _   
_ _ 28, Los Angeles, CA _

_ Vanjie is wearing a black shirt with white on it, the Versace logo down one side. His hair is carefully styled, a black soft leather jacket over his shoulders, a diamond earring in his ear.  _

_ “Y’all I believed you’d be sick of me by now,” Vanjie smiles, his eyes sparkling. “but we got the fucking call and I’m ready to slay,” Vanjie does a dramatic pause, “cause this time! - ” _

_ The video cut to the work room, where Vanjie is walking around, the voice over continuing.  _

_ “I ain’t just glamour, stun and pony legs,” _

_ A reel of Vanjie’s past Drag Race performances run over the screen, her zodiac sign dress, her finale runway and her dance performance in the ‘Queens Everywhere’ video mixed up.  _

_ “I also got my ass organised!” Vanjie yells in confessionals, his brows wiggling, “and I’m ready to channel all the energy for a top two performance!” _

_ In the workroom, Vanjie has already claimed a station, the queen almost bouncing up and down with excitement.  _

_ “I just got back from Europe,” Vanjie smiles, a performance reel from Werq The World playing on the screen, “You best believe I’m living the jetset dream of traveling the world,” Vanjie laughs, “spreading a little Miss Vanj on all the conten,-” Vanjie chokes, attempting to say the word again, “conta, contine- bitch I’m seeing the world,” Vanjie smiles, his eyes sparkling, his charm cranked to 11. _

_ “Last time, I didn’t win,” Vanjie looks a little sad, “and it sucked to get steam rolled off the stage by my boo,” the camera shows a clip of Brooke and Vanjie lip syncing to deeper love, “but I’m here to show that I know what I’m doing,” Vanjie grabs the edge of his chair, lifting himself up a little, “and this time I ain’t gonna get distracted by no basic white boys,” Vanjie laughs.  _

_ “I already got one of those at home! I want a crown to match, and I ain’t scared to fight for it.” _


	3. Chapter 3

Being back in the work room was absolutely strange. Vanjie looked around, all her sisters quickly unpacking and hurrying to get into their Talent Show outfits ready to go. 

Vanjie had nearly peed herself in excitement when Nina had walked through the door, the cameras without a doubt catching a whole ass load of bonus content of Vanjie pretty much throwing herself over the table to jump into Nina’s waiting arms, the Columbus queen already having figured out that Vanjie was on the season.

After that everyone had flooded in through the door, Scarlett and Nina there as her season 11 sisters, while Yuhua had represented season 10. Max, Jiggly, Alexis Michelle, Jaymes Mansfield, Jaiden Dior Fierce and Yara the rest of the competitors and while the bottom had dropped out of Vanjie’s stomach when she saw Yara, she didn’t feel completely hopeless, her fighting spirit still intact.

They had started off with a reading challenge, almost every insult thrown Vanjie’s way either about her ADHD, her voice, her swimsuit wardrobe or Brooke, her relationship an easy target, and while she would have flown right in their face after season 11 had aired, Vanjie had taken a deep breath, hiding her anger between the smile hundred of meet and greets had taught her.

She was a fucking warrior, and she wasn’t going to be taken down by her sisters jokes, even though some were more mean spirited than others. Vanjie couldn’t for the life of her remember what she had said in her turn, the cameras filming as she babbled a thousand miles an hour, Ru thankfully cracking up twice, the sweat that was soaking her back worth it since Ru had actually appreciated her.

Vanjie had instantly gravitated towards sharing a space with Yara, the season 3 queen an absolute legend and Drag Race royalty. Vanjie had worried at first that Yara would reject her, but instead the other Purto Rican queen had smiled, moving her suitcase a little so Vanjie could slide in, Yara joking that she had to make room for her niece. It hadn’t been caught on camera, the film crew busy taping Jaiden and Jiggly bonding over the fact that they were both big queens of color, while it seemed like Scarlett and Max had already started a bit of a war, Scarlett sending Max the stink eye whenever she got the chance. 

Yara seemed completely calm as they unpacked, the queen humming to herself, and while it should have offset Vanjie, the quiet confidence making the air thick, it actually soothed Vanjie’s nerves instead, Yara’s believe in herself a wonderful energy to be around.

They weren’t exactly drag family, but Alexis and Yara had a very special bond, Alexis always growing fond whenever she had told Vanjie of her time on season 3, her and Yara becoming so much more than friends and sisters in the hellfires that had been the sweatshop season of Drag Race.

They had been rushed to get ready for the Talent Show, Vanjie quietly thanking Voss Events for how fast she had been forced to work on Werq The World, her talent outfit packed up and ready to go as Vanjie tore into the packaging, her track ready on the CD, backup CD, USB and the digital copy Brooke had made. 

The talent show had gone off without a hitch, at least on Vanjie’s part. She had performed her track, getting the redemption from her broken heel on Queens Everywhere, the choreo she had prepared not enough to land her in the top, but more than enough to reintroduce her to the competition. Vanjie knew she wasn’t the strongest, but she had landed nicely in the middle, safe to move onto another episode.

Having to stand on stage was torture, Vanjie dismissed to the back while she dreamed of when they were sent to Untucked, her feet hurting as the judges went through the top and the bottom.

Yara had done a comedy routine, everyone cramping up with laughter, Jiggly had dazzled with a spoken word piece, Nina sending sparkles through the air with her magic act. Scarlett had attempted a burlesque act, only just fighting through a wardrobe mishap, Alexis Michelle had attempting to juggle, and Jaymes had utterly dumped with her puppets, the guest judge even scrunching up their face when she started talking. 

Jiggly and Nina had been chosen for the top, Nina actually crying tears of joy, Vanjie keeping to herself as Alexis and Jaymes had begged for their life, the whole concept of sisters eliminating each other sour in Vanjie’s mouth. She had made it through the first week, Vanjie repeating that to herself over and over again as Nina won and they said goodbye to Jaymes, everyone getting into their boy looks to film their confessionals before they could finally return to their hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

_ “Hi. I’m Shae Coulee, Welcome to the Pit Stop!” Shae smiles. She’s sitting in the right red chair on the Pit Stop set, the stack of host cards in her hand. She’s wearing a sleek black shoulder length, a millennial pink off shoulder dress covering down to her knees, strappy silver heels matching her bracelets _

_ “I am here today with the one, the only, Brooke Lynn Hytes, and we’re discussing All Stars 6, episode 2, Super Girls!” _

_ “Hiiii.” Brooke smiles, waving at the camera. She’s in a blonde wig that’s styled to one side, messy sexy curls spilling down to her shoulders. She’s in a high neck top, big sleeves poofing out in a geometric shape, her hands covered in tight fitting nylon gloves, the black dress opening up to reveal a soft spring yellow and a baby pastel blue, the yellow matched to her wig, while the pastel blue is in her eye makeup. Brooke is wearing big gold earrings, that matches her shoes. “It’s so good to be here!” _

_ “You look beautiful.” _

_ “You look beautiful!” Brooke chuckles, her lips curled back. _

_ “So, this episode was,” Shea holds up her hands, fanning herself with the cards. “Girl, it was intense.” _

_ “I think anything is intense when you’re forced to work together with 5 other queens! That’s way way too many people.” Brooke holds out her arm. “I’m actually sweating a little even thinking about it.” _

_ “Me too girl.” Shea looks down at her cards. “Last week, Jaymes Mansfield was eliminated and Nina West became 10.000 dollars richer!” _

_ “Nina has already said that she’ll donate everything to her charity.” Brooke moves her leg, crossing them elegantly. “So for everyone who’s interested, please to go The Nina West foundation. Your coin will truly make a difference.” _

_ “You’d expect nothing less from a Miss Congeniality.” Shea smiles. “So the teams for this week's episode was selected after a mini challenge.” _

_ “I’ve always found the mini challenges dumb.” _

_ Shea gasps, delight playing in her miss. “Miss Brooke Lynn Hytes!” _

_ “Not all of them of course.” Brooke leans back in her chair, “this one was okay. It makes sense for them to design and market a perfume if they’re doing a pop star girl group, but what does being able to guess if a meat is chicken or not, or putting balls into a bin have to do with being Drag Queens?” _

_ “Spoken like someone who has won Drag Race.” _

_ “Haven’t you won too?” Brooke smiles, and Shae laughs. _

_ “So the winners of the perfume challenge was none other than Scarlett Envy.” Shea shifts her cards. _

_ “Understandable. Scarlett has always known her brand.” _

_ “- and Alexis Michelle.” _

_ “The great producer.” Brooke watches Shae, who continues. _

_ “The teams are Team Super Queen, which comes to be Scarlett, Kameron, Vanjie, Jaiden and Yara, and Team Kitty Girls who is Alexis Michelle, Yuhua, Max, Jiggly and Nina.” _

_ “I started cringing the moment I saw who Alexis picked for her team.” Brooke wrinkled her nose. “Now I love Nina, but a dance she is not, and while I know Jiggly can turn it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen either Yuhua or Max at a booking where they have really thrown it down.” _

_ “Strategy is important.” Shea shakes her cards towards Brooke. _

_ “Super important. Even if they have to write lyrics,-” _

_ “And make their own costumes.” Shea nods. _

_ “You still have to have strong dancers for a dance challenge.” Brooke nods, leaning her chin against her hand. _

_ “Now who would you have picked, and do you like team challenges?” Shea knocks her cards slightly, putting them back into place. _

_ “Hmm.” Brooke thinks. “I think I would have done what Scarlett did. She’s not a very strong dancer, so even though she risks getting outshined, she still made a solid decision. Here, she can at least hope that her teammates carry her through.” _

_ “But that wouldn’t be a problem for you.” _

_ “I like to think I’d do okay.” Brooke laughs. “But to answer the second part of your question. No, I don’t like group challenges. They make me incredibly anxious. If I’m gonna fuck up, let me do if alone.” _

_ “And how do you feel about having Vanjie on your team?” _

_ “For this specific challenge?” Brooke mulls over the question, her pageant background truly shining through. “I would have picked him, no questions asked. He’s a great dancer, he’s amazing at picking up choreography, he knows how to hit a beat and he can deliver something much more solid than my Feminen realness in the recording booth. If you’re asking whenever or not we could work together as a team in the pressure of Drag Race, I have no idea.” Brooke smiles. “We’re very different people, and while Jose has the natural charm to get by with little to no preparation, I was unfortunately cursed at birth with being depressingly unfunny and not that charismatic, so I imagined we’d clash.” _

_ “It’s never easy when you really care about someone when you’re in a competition.” _

_ “It really isn’t, no matter if they’re with you or against you.”  _

_ “Speaking of clashing.” Shea looks at the camera. “From Team Super Queen, we see Kameron soar to the top, as well as none other than Vanessa Vanjie Mateo.” _

_ “That did happen yes.” Brooke smiles, pride shining out of her. “He’s one talented bitch.” _

_ “This episode also marks our first big drama, with Team Kitty Girl lands in the bottom, and when asked who should go home, they all elect Alexis Michelle.” _

_ “I would have done the same thing.” Brooke shrugs. “Sorry Alexis, love you, but you really missed the ball on this one.” _

_ “As well as Yuhua for failing to pick up the choreography.” _

_ Brooke nods. “A fair point. If you know you’re coming back, and you have weak points, do what you can to fix it before you walk into the Work Room.” _

_ “Alexis and Yuhua argue for why they should get to stay.” _

_ Brooke nods again, her eyes looking a little strange. “I’m so happy I never had to experience this, having one of your sisters crying and being so upset, with you having no choice but to crush their dream? I’d do it-” _

_ “Queen of the north." _

_ Brooke laughs, Sheas read landing exactly right. “Do what you have to do.” _

_ “Vanjie slays the lipsync,” _

_ “Yes he did!” Brooke smiles, clapping, pride truly radiating from her. “That’s my fucking baby! He somehow managed to keep it from me, and I swear I dropped my jaw right in the middle of the bar when I watched it.” Brooke laughed. "Total surprise!" _

_"Any idea of what you're gonna use the money for?"_

_"If I know him right, Riley is going to be wearing some very fancy clothes from now on."_

_She laughs, before she continues. "So, Vanjie s_ _ ends Alexis home.” _

_ “Mmh.” _

_ “Would you have picked her?" _

_ “With what was presented, yes. Yuhua wasn’t great, but she did what she could with what she had on hand, which can’t be said for Alexis.” Brooke sits up. “Sorry girl.” _

_ “And that ends this week's episode!” Shae smiles. “Thank you for coming.” _

_ “Thank you for having me.” Brooke gave Shae an air kiss, before Shea turned to the camera. _

_ “Thank you guys for joining us on the Pit Stop, and remember to tune in next week!” _


	5. Chapter 5

_ Nina West, Max Malapahny. You are the top two All Stars of the week. Condragulations. That means, Yuhua Hamazaki, Jaiden Diore Fierce and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo. You are in the bottom three, Nina and Max.  _

_ Each of you need to decide which queen from the bottom three, you want to eliminate, if you win the lip sync. While you queens deliberate in the Work Room, the judges and I, will enjoy, root beer floats.  _

_ You may leave the stage. _

***

“Can we talk?

Nina’s words reached Vanjie through a fog, her heart beating away in her chest. She was clutching her cocktail, the straw between her perfectly painted red lips, the alcohol not calming her down at all-

“Sure Mary, what you need?” Vanjie smiled, trying her best to fun for the camera, tried her best to hide exactly how badly she felt, her joke not really landing as Nina nodded her head towards the white couch.

“I know you already talked to Max.”

Vanjie nodded, sitting down making her tug hurt, the seam of her tartan pants cutting directly into her. 

“I did…”

Vanjie had talked to Max all right, had sat before the season 7 queen she had never met before outside of the sugar coated walls, and spoke her case to what was essentially a complete stranger. She had told Max that she was grateful to be there, that she wasn’t done fighting, that she wasn’t an actor but that had so much more to offer, Max watching her with her strange blue eyes, her words sounding hollow even to herself. Vanjie hadn’t cried, Yuhua bursting out the waterfalls, Jaiden completely stoic, but Max was also her season sister, Vanjie unable to hear what they were talking about.

“Today’s been a real fucking ride.” Vanjie wasn’t looking at Nina, the camera right behind, filming over both of their shoulders ready to catch every little emotion that played over her face. “Seems like Snatch Game ain’t ever gonna be my jush, huh?”

“Your runway is really nice.”

“You like my Sporty Spice couture?” Vanjie smiled a little. She loved her outfit and knew it was good, but it apparently hadn’t been enough to save her from the bottom.

“Ross really liked it.”

Vanjie nodded. Ross had indeed liked it, the judge so happy to see Vanjie come back, and Vanjie had clung to his words as everyone else had spoken, her nails digging into her fist behind her back, none of them liking her performance.

“Michelle didn’t tell even me I was boring and needed another shape or nothing, even if they read me to filth, so that’s a high note.”

Nina reached over, gently touching Vanjie’s knee. “Why are you acting so defeated?”

“Cause I know I fucked up-” Vanjie felt tears well up in her eyes, but she took a deep breath, breathing through her nose, trying so hard not to let it show. 

“I had just hoped, you know I didn’t mean to do my girl RhiRhi dirty.” Vanjie tried to smile, quickly wiping away the tears that threatened to spill. “I really thought, since I knew so much, she one of my fucking idols. I tried Nina. I really really tried.”

“To be fair,” Nina smiled, “you wouldn’t have done a good job on anyone.”

“Bitch!” Vanjie snorted, snot almost coming out of her nose, a laugh escaping her even in the absurdity of the situation. 

“God.” Vanjie groaned. “I can’t believe I fucked up Rihanna…”

“You’re amazing at being you Vangela, no one does you like you do.”

“Well what good does that shit do,” Vanjie wiped her eyes again. “I froze, and I fucked up, and I-” Vanjie sighed, biting the inside of her cheek. “I don’t even get to defend myself, don’t even get to lip sync or nothing, I ain’t getting no fair chance to show how much I care-”

Nina released Vanjie’s leg, offering her a hand to stand up. “I think you already did.


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Hello everyone!” T-Rex yells into her microphone, a giant smile on her face. T-Rex is wearing a big brown stepford wife styled wig and a little office outfit with yellow and black squares that look just like it stepped off the set of Clueless. “Welcome to the Roscoes viewing party! If you haven’t been here before, we start off by giving a big fucking hand to our home town queen, the one, the only, Detoooox Icunt!” _

_ Detox walks onto the small stage, the queen laughing. Detox is in a red suit and a short wig, looking a boss ass bitch that owes entire apartment buildings.  _

_ “We have Alaska Thunderfuck!” _

_ “5000!” Alaska laughs as she goes on stage, her combat boots peeking out of the bottom of the big white almost wedding esque dress she’s wearing, her signature blonde wig in place. “Alaska 5000! Think of the children!” _

_ “Alaska 5000, who’s representing the hall of fame!” T-Rex moves aside so both Alaska and Detox can sit down, Alaska miming that she’s putting a crown on her head.  _

_ “And least, but not least, we have the nights last guest and queen of the season! Miss, Vanessa, Vanjie, Mateo!” _

_ “Hold on a sec!” Vanjie yells from off screen. “Hold on!” _

_ T-Rex watches into the audience, checking an invisible watch on her wrist, and then, Vanjie walks up the stairs, a long honey colored wig cascading down her back, a military green playsuit on her body, her brown legs glowing in the light on the stage. _

_ “I had to take a shot y’all, I’m real fucking sorry!” Vanjie sat down, Detox moving a little on the couch so there was room for Vanjie who looked miniature next to everyone else. “Gotta get those nerves under control!” _

_ “That sounds like a good forecast for tonight's episode.” T-Rex smiles as she sits down. _

_ “Well I personally think,” Alaska drawls, “Snatch Game will always be nerve wrecking, it’s a whole lot harder than it looks.” _

_ “Says the bitch who won.” Detox smiles, and Alaska chuckles. _

_ “It’s a discipline I just happen to be exceeeeellent at!” _

_ “So Vanjie.” T-Rex turns to Vanjie, her microphone in hand. “It’s been a while since we’ve last seen you here.” _

_ “Bitch I know!” Vanjie laughs, her teeth bright white. “And I love Chicago!” Vanjie grabs the arms of her chair, raising herself up a bit. “Y’all know this place is the absolute bomb!” _

_ The audience cheers, and Vanjie smiles.  _

_ “Life’s been cute, real cute, but also a real fucking experience.” Vanjie wipes non existing sweat off her forehead. “I’m telling you bitch, it was nice to be out of the fire for a while, having that break from the spot light with All Stars 5 and season 12, knowing they already gone filmed 13?” _

_ “And now you’re right back in the frying pan.” Detox smiles. “Gracing our TV’s every week.” _

_ “I ain’t ever claimed my mama raised a smart bitch.” _

_ “So what has it been like going in for a third time?” T-Rex moved her cue cards a little, looking at Vanjie.  _

_ “Bitch, I was shaking in my boots!” Vanjie wiggles her foot, her strappy sandal catching in the light. “Most people don’t get no second chances.” _

_ “Or third,” Alaska smiles, “It is a privilege to be the second coming of Shangela.”  _

_ “Y’all too much.” Vanjie ducks her head, clearly blushing.  _

_ “Can we get some tequila up in here?” Vanjie looks down on the front row, the person she’s talking to out of view. _

_ “Uh, one for me too.” Detox smiles, holding up her hand. _

_ “Vanjie,” T-Rex touches her leg. “The question?” _

_ “Right. Right.” Vanjie refocused. “For season 11 nobody expected me to do shit since I was the meme queen, shoutout to all y’all on Reddit who do your things with those lil pics, that shits real funny,” Vanjie laughs, waving to the camera. _

_ “This time however, it was like, biiitch,” Vanjie threw her wig over her shoulder. “I had real fans who I knew was cheering on me at home! That’s some real expectications-” _

_ The crowd laughs as Vanjie butchers the word.  _

_ “That you gotta live up to! Last time, uh!” Vanjie is handed a shot from someone who has their back to the stage, Detox handed a shot as well while Alaska is given a water bottle. “Thank you baby.” Vanjie smiles.  _

_ “Last time, I barely even had matching underwear,” Vanjie looks at the shadow, wiggling her brow, a smile on her face, “and this time my shit was all packed up pageant tight! Like, I knew it wasn’t no wardrobe malfunction that would take me out, which was scary as fuuuu-” _

_ The opening sound of the episode starts, and cutting the video off as everyone shuffles around. The video cuts back, commercials on. _

_ “So congratulations to Miss Yuhua who won the mini challenge of a RuBlast from the past-” _

_ Detox snorts, almost cutting off T-Rex who just continues talking. _

_ “- Duct Tape Leotards.” _

_ “Yuhua is extremely talented,” Alaska holds her microphone up to her mouth. “There is absolutely a reason she’s a seamstress legend in New York, and what’s more wonderful than seeing your sisters succeed?” _

_ “Seeing them fail?” Detox chuckles, and Vanjie hits her.  _

_ “Bitch you can’t say shit like that.” _

_ Detox laughs, and Vanjie leans back in her seat. “Even if that shit is almost unfair, Yuhua can make something fresh out of nothing girls, she a fucking machine when she’s go go go. All our other mortal asses had to do with what we brought.” _

_ “How long did you have to prepare for the season?” T-Rex looks at VAnjie. _

_ “For this round? Chiil’” Vanjie sighs while saying it, a smile on her face. “My manager sent me an email while we was in Europe-” _

_ “Catch the documentary on WOW+ next season!” Detox leaned into Vanjie’s microphone. “Staring yours truly.” _

_ “Fuck off D.” Vanjie laughs, pushing Detox back. “Now I ain’t that good with emails.” _

_ The audience laughs. _

_ “You bitches may smile,” Vanjie points out at them, “but I’m telling you, it ain’t all that fucking fun when you out here trying to adult. All this shit is way overrated, if we got any babies here on fake ID’s,” _

_ “Which we of course don’t have since Roscoes is a respectable bar-” T-Rex cuts in, a giant smile on her lips. _

_ “Don’t y’all believe the hocus pocus about growing up, it’s a scam but a ho has gotta do what a ho has gotta do!” _

_ “It is true that Nessa has gotten a whole lot more mature.” Detox smiles. “Owing her own property and everything.” _

_ “It some shared real estate motherfucker.” Vanjie laughs, “Not that I could be staying there right now anyway- I’ve been in Chicago all week.” _

_ The episode starts again, and the video cuts, everyone coming back, the stack of shot glasses next to Vanjie suddenly a whole lot taller. _

_ “So Vanjie, that runthrough. Seems like Ru Paul wasn’t exactly sold on the idea of your Snatch Game character-” _

_ “Chil’” Vanjie sighs. “That’s why my ass gone been in Chicago. We been laying real low. A running from the law type deal since the preview went up and they shown Ru didn’t even like the air I breathed.” _

_ Detox laughs. “She didn’t have much faith in you.” _

_ “Y’all expecting me to keep a secret with the preview all up? You know I can’t keep my mouth shut.” Vanjie laughs. “I nearly told our Starbucks Barista everything about the fucking episode cause she asked who I was doing and she my fave since she always saves one of those lil yoghurt things for Brooke when we home-” _

_ “Vanjie.” T-Rex smiles. “Focus?” _

_ “Right.” Vanjie laughs a little. “Sorry, those NDA’s ain’t for me. During filming, it’s hard since you have to pretend you home when you not, and like you ain’t home if you are. I can’t keep a secret for shit, and Snatch Game sure wasn’t a good episode for me.” _

_ Vanjie’s face cracks for a second, like it’s physically painful for her to say.  _

_ “Life on a contract is real fucking hard, but this time around I’ve been like the best lil catholoc ho, doing my hail marys and everything, staying in line and acting good for production, cause VH1, they still up my ass from season 11. I swear they like elephants, never forgetting anything” _

_ T-Rex snorts, barely hiding her mouth behind her papers. _

_ “It’s the gosh damned truth! It was pure censorship, a real human rights violation, they kept telling me to delete things off my socials! Y’all try keeping your hands from your mans for that long, who doesn't wanna go around yelling from the tree tops jungle realness style when you got a boo you love? It’s straight up homophobic.” _

_ “I saw some fighting about to go down.” Alaska drawls, a smile playing on her lips as Vanjie holds up her empty glass, gesturing for another drink. “Which I mean, we all understand,” Alaska twirls a bit of her hair, “but does it really make sense for Jaiden to think she can come for Nina? Vanj,” Alaska turns her head. “You were more than ready to fight girl.” _

_ “I sure as shit was. Listen, if you reading, you gotta take the hits that come back.-” _

_ Detox nods, listening to Vanjie talk. _

_ “Now I know I’m quick on the get go, but we on national TV here and ain’t nobody coming for my friend.” Vanjie stands up, “You wanna act cute well you better back it up cause I will slap a bi-“ _

_ “No you won’t!” _

_ Someone yells from the front row, and Vanjie laughs. She walks to the front of the stage, a water bottle thrust into her hand. _

_ “Why you think I want this?” _

_ The hand thrust the bottle up again, and Vanjie takes it. She looks to the left of the shadow, a smile on her face. _

_ “Steve says I have to act appropriate when I’m on TV.” Vanjie opens the bottle, shaking her head a bit, “but bitch, ain’t no fucker talking shit about nothing when I’m near cause I’m always ready to go, and Nina is my good fucking Judy.” _

_ “We all know a thing or two about good Judy’s.” Detox looks at Alaska, a smile on her face. “Don’t we sis.” _

_ “Oh shut up.” Alaska smiles as well, just at the episode begins again.  _

_ When the camera cuts back, Vanjie looks really upset. _

_ “So…” T-Rex starts talking. “Seems like Snatch Game didn’t go amazing.” _

_ “Max kinda knocked it out the park.” Detox smirks, “and who knew Yara would bring it that hard?” _

_ “Yara did real fucking good.” Vanjie mumbles, her face still strange.” _

_ “Nina too.” Alaska nodded, “but there were some less than stellar performances.” Alaska drawls into her microphone. “I see where Jaiden was going with her Lizzo, but it doesn’t really feel like she hit it home,” _

_ “Yuhua’s Christina Arguilera wasn’t all smooth sailing too.” T-Rex adds. “And while Kameron did a good job, she didn’t really land a lot of her jokes, and then there was-” They all look at Vanjie, who has finally looked up, her eyes a little glassy. _

_ “Yeah, that Rihanna was some fucked up shit.” Vanjie tries to smile. “I thought I was a big tough ho, but I swear, I remember being bad, but-” Vanjie chuckles, obviously trying to hide how embarrassed she is. “That shit was a lot more painful to rewatch than I anticipated.” _

_ “Oh my god.” Detox groaned, clearly affected by how small Vanjie looks. “Brooke, get your fucking ass up here and take care of your man!” _

_ “Nooooo!” Vanjie laughs, quickly wiping her eyes, her face breaking into a giant smile. _

_ The crowd starts roaring, and the shadow from the front row stands up, hopping onto the stage. It’s Brooke in a black jacket with white around the edge, a white t-shirt underneath, black jeans and white sneakers as well as a black cap. _

_ “I promise I didn’t put them all up to this!” Vanjie yells, and Brooke laughs, the man now so close he’s getting picked up by the microphones.  _

_ “I know baby.” _

_ “Thank god you wore those good jeans huh?” Vanjie smiles, smacking Brooke’s ass. _

_ Detox stands up, quickly moving to another chair while T-Rex gets one more on stage, Brooke sitting down next to Vanjie, his arm going on the backrest. _

_ “Hey.” Brooke whispers, pressing a kiss into Vanjie’s hair as Vanjie leans into his side, the audience awhing, and Brooke rolls his eyes so hard it almost looks like it hurts. _

_ “The judges really aren’t kidding around this season.” Brooke smiles a little, one hand resting on Vanjie’s shoulder, the other on the armrest of the couch, his head leaning on it. “They’re truly looking for any and all flaws.” _

_ “Let’s be real. I sucked.” Vanjie snorts “Max smashed that shit, but Nina really hit it out of the park.” _

_ “Nina made a really good choice with Julia Child.” Alaska smiles. _

_ The episode starts up again, and when the camera focuses back, Vanjie has practically crawled into Brooke’s side, Brooke whispering into Vanjie’s hair, a gentle nudge forcing Vanjie to sit upright. _

_ “Congratulations to Nina West for winning the episode, and an even bigger condragulations to Miss Vanj for making it to the next week!” T-Rex smiles brightly. “You did it bitch!” _

_ “Don’t feel like I did much.” Vanjie bits her lip. _

_ “There’s nothing to be ashamed of when you made it.” Brooke’s voice is firm. "Don't you dare forget you won last week. You deserve to be there, and no you're not an actor, but you're an amazing fucking Drag Queen." _

_ “Brooke, did you know if Vanjie was going home?” _

_ “Well, since we live together and he hadn’t come home, I had a pretty good hunch.” Brooke smiles, “I was worried, but he obviously got through.” _

_ “By the power of Nina’s mercy.” _

_ “We all have those weeks.” Alaska drawls. “You did bad, but you weren’t the worst, and you could really see how much you wanted to stay.”  _

_ “I just wish I hadn’t been that… Well, me.” Vanjie scoffs, her lip all bitten up. “I knew I had to do snatch game, but bitch, that shit ain’t ever been my wheelhouse.” Vanjie sighs. “Nina said she picked me after cause I’m the best at being me, but that wasn’t even the challenge. It some Disney philosophy bullshit if I ever heard it.” _

_ “I wish there had been a 90’s runway on my All Stars season.” Alaska folds her legs. “We had it on the list, but it ended up getting scrapped.” Alaska throws a bit of her hair over her shoulder. “I would have rocked that challenge. _

_ “You looked really good.” Brooke smiles, kissing Vanjie’s hair again. _

_ “Sporty Spice’s always been my fave.” _

_ “We love a high waist pant, and hey,” Detox smiles, “See it from the bright side. At least you’re now the couple that collectively sucks at Snatch Game.” _

_ “Oh my god.” Brooke groans. “Fuck off D!” _

_ Everyone laughs, Vanjie smiling brightly, her fingers buried in the fabric of Brooke’s shirt. _


	7. Chapter 7

“C’mon Bertha.” Vanjie whispered, the fabric in his hands annoyingly slippery.

“Who’s Bertha?” Kameron straightened up looking over at Vanjie.

“No one!” Vanjie blushed, “it all fine!”

Vanjie ducked his head, his attempt at being stealthy and whispering to himself apparently not working out at all, but the sewing machine was ever so frustrating. 

Jaiden had just gotten sent home, Nina saving Vanjie’s ass even though he was unsure if he had even deserved it. The feeling of being in the bottom on All Stars was so much worse than it had ever felt on any of his regular season, the helplessness choking compared to the chance of getting to at least lip sync for your life, and Vanjie wanted to do everything he could to make sure he never ended up there again.

“How is it going over there?” Kameron raised an eyebrow, and Vanjie smiled. The other queens energy was so like his boyfriends, calm and quiet, that Vanjie couldn’t help but be drawn to it, Kameron creating a little bubble of content around him.

The Work Room was utter chaos, the theme of the week a Sugar Ball, Vanjie the last one of the girls to catch on to the fact that their challenges so far had all been throwbacks to earlier seasons, Scarlett nearly choking on a laugh in the bus when he had watched Vanjie realise.

“Y’all mind your own juju.” 

Everyone was running around in various states of undress, costumes going on and off over and over again. Everyone had to create three entire looks as well as prototyping their own candy creation they could market to the judges on top of a dance performance set to candy shop.

Vanjie had been told that All Stars was a lot of work, Shangela pulling him side in Heathrow airport, but he hadn’t truly believed it until they were actually there, the production team throwing curveball after curveball after curveball right at their faces.

Vanjie bend back down over his machine, trying to remember everything Brooke had taught him the night they had visited Alexis.

///

“Are you sure that will stay up?”

Yara looked over Vanjie’s shoulder, Vanjie holding the corset he had attempted to make up into the air to inspect it. 

“You wanna hear my honest thoughts Mama?”

“Will it be different from the one you gave Ru?” Yara laughed, his face breaking with joy and Vanjie felt floored at how absolutely stunning the other queen was, his accent so reminiscent of Alexis and home and everything Vanjie missed so terribly.

“You think Imma tell him I don’t know what I’m doing?” Vanjie smiled, the feeling of shooting the shit with Yara an absolute gift, the camera thankfully caught up with Yuhua on the other side of the room who was having what could only be described as a breakdown, their first design idea really not working out. 

“I ain’t smart, but Alexis did raise a pageant girl.”

Yara snorted, barely covering his mouth before he started hollering. “You? A pageant girl?”

“Hey bitch!” Vanjie hits Yara with his corset, the attack only making the other queen laugh harder. “I could do a pageant!” Vanjie puffed out his chest. “Just cause I can’t do no unconventional materials don’t mean I can’t do good!”

“If you think you can win a pageant you’ve been away from Puerto Rico too long little niece.” Yara sat down. “Here. Let me help you.”

Vanjie hesitated for a moment, unsure what Yara’s motivation was, but the camera was so far away, and he truly did not have any idea how to actually construct the corset top he had thought up last night, so he allowed Yara to step up, the other quickly correcting his pattern with sure hands. 

///

“Ow ow ow ow!” 

Everyone turned, the camera’s flocking around Max who had somehow gotten a lollipop stuck in his hair. 

“Damn.” Vanjie watched, chewing away at a gumball. “That shit can’t be hygienic How you get a damn loli stuck on your heads?”

“Well we’re not exactly supposed to be eating the props.” Scarlett gave Vanjie the side eye, looking at his mouth with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey!” Vanjie opened his mouth. “I’m helping! Sides, if you gotta talk shit, you better talk it to Jiggly!”

Scarlett laughed, both of them looking over at Jiggly.

“Oh baby, I don’t regret anything!” Jiggly smiled brightly, her station stacked high with candy. She was halfway in her look, a red latex dressed stretched out over her stomach. “This is the best spread we’ve been served so far and I intend to collect!” 

Vanjie popped his gum. “You ain’t been starved yet.” 

“Says you that hasn’t eaten anything!” Jiggly laughed. “Don’t you come crying to me and my stash when you regret skipping all those meals.”

Vanjie wrinkled his nose. He had eaten his fair share of the catering, at least according to his own standards, but it was hard to concentrate and calm down enough to eat a whole meal of sucky food when there was so much happening around them. He tried, but more often than not he just chugged a protein shake in his room, his production assistant even checking his mini fridge before she closed his room down for the night.

“We’ve only been here 11 days sis, we all gonna be fine.”

“Counting the days are we?” Jiggly wiggled her brows. “Missing someone special?”

“You shut up!”

“Aren’t we all missing something?” Max chimed in, the lollipop out of his hair. “We’re in a prison of our own making after all.”

“That’s some Shakespears shit all right.” Vanjie smiled.

Max was strange, but Vanjie liked him, even more when it had turned out Max hadn’t picked his lipstick either. Vanjie did miss something though, or more specifically someone. They had already had visits from returning All Stars, Alyssa Edwards coming by to talk to them about the Pop group challenge, while Katya had talked to them before Snatch Game. Raja had visited to see everyone’s costumes for this challenge, Yara shooting the other queen a bit of a dirty look when Raja had talked about her Hair Extravaganza look from her season. Raja had been good to Vanjie, showing her a trick on how she could fold one of the flowers for his first look, but Vanjie hadn’t been able to feel anything but disappointment, her hope that Brooke would come dying a little each time anyone else stepped into the Work Room. 

Vanjie blew another bubble, the gum able to stretch as big as his head this time, he popped it, satisfaction curling up his spine.

“Yo!” Vanjie looked over at Nina, the other queen keeping to herself, her focus completely zoomed in on the challenge. “I’m ready for another piece!”

“Already?” Nina smiled. “Thank god you got those chompers made at the dentists, huh?” made at the dentist.”

“You still sure you got the good idea mama?” Vanjie blew a bubble, taking it out of his mouth and handing it to Nina. He looked down at Nina’s dress, his idea an intricate pattern of splattered out bubblegum bubbles. To Vanjie, it most of all looked like a deformed sci fi monster, but Nina seemed confident in his idea. “It some spoopy ooky shit.”

“Stick with the gut.” Nina found another gumball, in blue this time that he handed to Vanjie.

“Imma be honest,” Vanjie popped the gum in his mouth, “my outfits ain’t gonna be cute enough to save you if you in the bottom.” Vanjie didn’t want to tell Nina what to do, but he wasn’t sure his friends idea was all that good. 

“Brooke really wasn’t kidding when she said kissing you is the only way to get you to shut up.” Nina laughed, Vanjie happy that his attempt to lay on the charm actually worked. 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Vanjie smirked, “Too bad the register don't take no kinda currency but boops from the boo."

///

Vanjie was so tired his eyes were burning. Most of the crew had gone home, only two cameras still on set as they worked away on their outfits.

“How the fuck we suppose to finish all of this shit on time?” Vanjie rubbed his eyes. He was sitting on the floor, crushing bonbons with the platform of a hooker booth into plastic bags so he could scoop the different colored dust up.

“It is not too bad.” Vanjie looked up to Yara who was working on a big multicolored hairpiece. Vanjie smiled a little. Yara was hardcore, like, seriously hardcore, the queen taking everything that was thrown his way with a stone cold dignity Vanjie admired more than he wanted to admit.

“Anyone remembered what they done did on season five?” Vanjie looked around, his sisters all making completely different costumes. “Any of us close to anything like theirs?”

Yuhua looked surprised. “Haven’t you watched the old season?”

“I don’t really remember either to be honest.” Kameron sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Course I have.” Vanjie snorted. It was nice to have sisters there he had worked with before, the fact that he was surrounded by coworkers and friends so much better than his own seasons where he hadn’t known anyone. “I just don’t go round membering every little detail, never been one of those smartie party enciclocpedia girls.”

Scarlett popped an eyebrow. “... Do you mean encyclopedia?” 

“Y’all too white.” Vanjie rolled his eyes, Max laughing loudly.

“I like not knowing everything.” Max was putting the finishing touches on his powdered sugar ice queen. “It’s a chance to challenge ourselves.” Max shook his skirt, a small cloud of white coming out of it.

“Someone should just be happy to be here.” Scarlett whispered, watching Max’s outfit with the same raised brow, clearly judging it. Vanjie sighed a little. He liked Scarlett, but Vanjie wasn’t exactly impressed by Scarletts licorice fantasy. 

“We should all just be happy to be here Scarlett.”


	8. Chapter 8

_ RuPaul’s Drag Race Fashion Photo RuView with Raja and Raven: All Stars Season 6, Episode 4; “Sugar Ball” _

_ Raja and Raven are sitting side by side, the background a zigzag pattern of lilac and white. _

_ “We’re Raja,” Raja is wearing her natural hair scraped back and put into a bun, a pair of silver earrings sparkling from her ears, her top a high neck chiffon piece is shades of purple with a bow on the side. _

_ “And Raven!”, Raven is wearing a blonde pussycat wig, and a silver dress with cape sleeves, her signature mug in place with a red lip. _

_ “Welcome to this week’s episode, of Fashion,” Raja smiles, both her and Raven dancing as she continues, “Photo, Ruviiiiew!” _

_ The intro plays, Fashion Photo Ruview popping up on the screen in gold lettering before it cuts back to the queens. _

_ “We’re gonna be tooting and booting the looks from the main stage!” Raven speaks with her hands, moving them around as she talks, “for season 6! Of RuPaul’s Drag Race All Star!” _

_ “Can you believe it’s come that far?” Raja looks over at Raven. “6 entire seasons.” _

_ “And yet no one has asked you to come back.” _

_ “Bitch I was in this episode!” Raja gasps at Raven’s read, the two laughing. “Bestowing my wisdom on the younglings.” _

_ “So this week it’s kinda complicated.” Raven smiles, leaning forward to take the photos. “Everyone has been asked to do three looks.” _

_ “Three entire looks.” Raja nods. “These balls are exhausting.” _

_ “I’m sure your Grinder dates all agree.” _

_ “Girl!” Raja laughs, hitting Raven with her hand. “You’re not feeling very sweet 16.” _

_ “If you haven’t noticed.” Raven smiles. “I’m a man.” _

_ *** _

_ “Now you know what?” Raja looks at the picture of Yuhua that has come up on the screen. Yuhua is wearing a bright neon pink suit with a black shoe. “I appreciate what she’s doing, but sometimes in this day and age, it’s a very fine line between sweet 16 and sweet 35.” _

_ “And this is more 35?” Raven looks over at Raja, Yuhua’s wig put up in an intricate bun. _

_ “Boot!” _

_ *** _

_ “Now this is how you do it!” Raja claps her hands. “I know that girl!” _

_ Vanjie’s photo is on screen. She’s wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps, the bottom of her full skirt filled with different kinds of flowers in shades of red and pink. _

_ “You’ve been to her quinceanera.” Raven nods. “But I do wish the hair was a little different.” _

_ Vanjie’s hair is a straight black wig, falling down her shoulders and hitting her waist. _

_ “I’ll let is pass through, because I’ve seen this 16 year old around.” Raven smiles. “Is she carrying a knife?” _

_ “Absolutely.” Raja chimes in, “but we know what this is.” _

_ “A toot!” Raven laughs. _

_ *** _

_ “See this is a take on a Sugar Mama.” Raven smirks, her eyes filled with amusement, “but I don’t think I’d let her buy me anything.” _

_ “It is a bit scrappy.” Raja nods. Jiggly is on screen, her outfit a black pant suit paired with a construction helmet under her arm. “I can see the architect fantasy, that she’s the one who’s calling the shots.” _

_ “Of a construction site in Queens, maybe.” Raven throws the photo of Jiggly over her shoulder. “Boot!” _

_ *** _

_ “God!” Raja points at the screen. “This is how you fucking do it!” _

_ “I absolutely agree.” Raven looks delighted. “Actually, can we just take a moment to appreciate how far Vanjie has come? Now we all know her flower power realness left something to be desired.” _

_ “You are a benevolent ruler my dear.” Raja smiles. _

_ “But this? This I see.” _

_ Vanjie is on screen, a caramel colored silk blazer dress held together by a perfectly matched corset on top of it, golden jewelry glinting on her bronzed skin, a honey colored wig in a sharp haircut just resting on her shoulders, her open chest only just dusted with golden glitter. _

_ “This is a woman who fuuuucks.” Raja drawls, developing into a laughter. _

_ “Do I see a bit of Brooke Lynn in here?” Raven looks at the camera. “Sure, that attention to detail hasn’t come from Miss Mateo herself, but that’s still a toot with a capital T!” _

_ /// _

_ “Now Nina.” Raven looks into the camera. “We love you but.. What the fuck girl?” _

_ The photo is of Nina in a blue wig, her costume most of all looking like a meat monster, the dried gum stacked in strange shapes, all of it looking absolutely grotesque. _

_ “I don’t know.” Raja is resting her head on her hand. “I almost kinda like it.” _

_ “You like it?” _

_ “I mean..” Raja sighs. “Art is sometimes supposed to be a little gross, and a little disgusting.” _

_ “A little?” Raven raises an eyebrow. _

_ “I don’t understand it, but that’s why I’m gonna give it a toot!” _

_ “And I-” Raven looks ice cold. “Am booting this abomination.” _

_ /// _

_ “This winter wonderland spread.” Raja sighs. “Not wonderful yet.” _

_ Max is on screen, her powdered sugar Ice Queen most of all looking like someone who performs in a DisneyLand parade. _

_ “We’ve talked about this before.” Raven points to the bottom of the screen, “but it looks like she forgot how tall she actually is. Now, we understand, Max is a tall bitch, so she saw her garment and thought ‘Raja and Raven are gonna read that’, so I better stick something under it to make it longer, but, girl.” Raven looks at the camera. “Sometimes, things don’t work out for a reason.” _

///

_ “Is that bonbons?” Raven takes the physical photo, holding it close to her face. _

_ “Is it!” Raja smiles brightly. “I saw it in the Work Room.” _

_ Vanjie is wearing a pencil skirt with a constructed top, the pattern of it a flower where crushed hard candy has been put on top of white fabric to create the color. _

_ “I’m sure she nipped it from Project Runway, but we’re drag queens, so if anything, it only makes her a smart ho that she saw something she liked, and stole it.” _

_ “Which is also how Raja makes most of her tips.” _

_ “Ah!” Raja’s mouth falls open. “Raven!” _

_ “The costume is really fucking impressive.” Raven smiles. “I’m all for this fashion queen thing for Miss Vanjie, besides the Rihanna knockoff.” _

_ “It’s so wonderfully unexpected.” Raja looks delighted. “I never know what she’s gonna do.” _

_ “The true surprise of the season.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SoHytes for helping with Vanjie's outfits!


	9. Chapter 9

Vanjie had forgotten exactly how much the weekend sucked while filming Drag Race. He had been trapped in his hotel room for almost 48 hours, and while anyone with a normal brain could have used the time to rest, to plot, to do anything at all to recharge, Vanjie was going out of his mind. 

His production assistant, Annabeth, was a kind girl, and she had allowed him a trip to the hotel gym with Kameron that morning, even though he shouldn’t have been allowed to. It had been nice, and Kameron was a handsome man, but he wasn’t anywhere near as nice to look at as his boyfriend, Vanjie’s motivation to work out on his own anywhere but a dance studio practically nonexistent if Brooke wasn’t there as something to fantasise about. 

He was beyond bored, his room feeling more like a prison than the perfectly adequate hotel it was. He had watched all three High School Musical movies, painted his nails, whitened his teeth and plucked his eyebrows, leftie thankfully growing back nicely though his face was still annoyingly uneven without makeup to balance it out.

Vanjie had gone for a walk with Nina yesterday, the production assistant walking right behind them the entire two blocks they had been allowed to be out, sunglasses and caps on to hide them from bypassers. Nina had almost been his normally bubbly self, but there was a cloud over him, his trip to the bottom clearly rattling him. Yara had obliterated Max in the lip sync for your legacy, Yara picking Nina over Yuhua without a moment's hesitation, Vanjie jumping in Nina’s arms when he had returned backstage, but it was clear that Nina had been shaken.

They hadn’t been able to talk about anything related to the show, but Vanjie had taken Nina’s hand, holding it in his own, the two of them walking, side by side, together for at least a little while.

Vanjie sighed, picking his book back up, the sheets he was laying in smelling deliciously like Brooke. It had been a last minute decision, Vanjie stealing Brooke’s cologne as he was taking a piss right before the Uber arrived. He had sprayed the entire bed with it, hoping Brooke would either think he had forgotten it somewhere or that he’d be so moved by the romantic gesture that he wouldn’t be mad.

Vanjie turned the page. The book was about a firefighter that had been injured in the line of duty, returning to his hometown, where he had been reunited with his childhood best friend, the two only just admitting that they enjoyed each others company as more than just friends.

It had been an amazing surprise when Vanjie found the books in the bottom of his bag, Brooke apparently packing them for him for moments just like this.

He hadn’t touched any of the books for the first two episodes, afraid they’d throw him off his game, but after Snatch Game, he hadn’t been able to keep his hands away, his entire body craving even just the tiniest piece of his boyfriend, Brooke and books forever linked in Vanjie’s mind.

The main characters had just kissed for the first time, Vanjie growing warm at the description of their lips touching, whispered promises of the future shared between them.

Vanjie turned to the next page, ready to read where their nighttime picnic in the back of a pickup truck was going, when something fell out of the book.

Vanjie sat up, surprised at the square piece of what looked like plastic. He picked it up, flipping it around, suddenly realising what it actually was.

“Holy fuck.”

It was a polaroid of Brooke, his boyfriend laying in bed, a sly smile on his lips, one bushy eyebrow raised, his eyes sparkling, and Vanjie felt a hot rush of warmth gush through his body. He closed the book, suddenly realising that it was weirdly lumpy.

“You brilliant asshole.”

Vanjie turned the book upside down, shaking it, a regular shower of photos falling out. He hadn’t realised his mistake, the photos now all jumbled together, Vanjie catching sight of one with a very hard dick, his cheeks heating up, his body filled with a burning sensation.

Vanjie jumped from the bed, racing to the door where he clicked the lock on for the first time since arriving. He pulled his shirt over his head, stopping by his suitcase to pick up the lube and a fabric wrapped bundled he hadn’t as much as touched yet.

Vanjie stepped out of his shorts and underwear, crawling back onto the bed, settling down on his stomach. He picked out one of the photos, taking it into his hand. It was kinda shaky and clearly taken with a polaroid camera, the lighting absolutely not the best, but it didn’t matter at all as he looked at Brooke without his shirt on.

Vanjie felt his breath catch in his chest, the picture delightfully dirty, even though Brooke was only laying in bed, his big hand spread out over his own stomach. Vanjie loved looking at Brooke’s abs, loved kissing his stomach, loved biting his hipbone and hearing him yelp. 

He quickly uncapped the lube, wetting his fingers, a gasp leaving him as he rolled onto his side, raising his leg up so he could slide a finger into his ass.

Vanjie picked another one, Brooke shooting a photo of his own chest, a nipple between his fingers, and Vanjie moaned, a surge of possession rolling up his spine. These pictures were for him, polaroids meaning there was only one copy in the entire world, and he had them. He had them all. 

“Fuck baby…”

Vanjie put it down, grabbing his own nipple and twisting it, his eyes glued to the photo. He loved it when Brooke played with him, loved it when Brooke was a little mean. Vanjie pinched himself, a broken moan forcing him to close his eyes, his fingers thrusting in and out of his hole.

Vanjie didn’t love it when Brooke was angry, but he loved whenever they had angry sex, the memory of how Brooke had caged him in when he had shaved his brow while on tour, Brooke Lynn’s perfect face ever so pissed, the electric air between them always making him rock hard.

Vanjie reached over, tipping the bundle of fabric, a flesh colored dildo falling out. He had bought it with Silky while he and Brooke had been kept apart by the Drag Race contract, the sex toy the one he could find in the store that was the most like his boyfriends dick. Vanjie grabbed it, the silicon cool to the touch, the ridges only a pale imitation of the velvet heat and delicious feel of the real deal. 

His mouth watered a little as he rolled onto his stomach, his fingers slipping out, his hard cock pressed onto the bed by his weight. The bed did smell like Brooke, but the underlying scent of his sweat, the smells that were so truly Brooke were missing, making Vanjie ache for the true experience of his boyfriend. Vanjie spread his legs, the motion wonderfully slutty as he pressed the dildo against his hole. 

“Shit.”

Vanjie grabbed another photo, a broken moan leaving him as it was one of Brooke’s mouth, his boyfriends fingers pulling at his bottom lip. Brooke’s mouth was a work of art, his plush lips sinfully sensual and so fucking sexy, Vanjie more often than not getting lost in watching Brooke paint them when he was getting into drag, everything about it so wonderfully slutty.

“Yes mami.”

Vanjie sat up, sinking down on the dildo, the mattress holding it in place, a groan leaving him as he bottomed out. His hips started working away, the sensation maddingly delicious. 

Vanjie took the very last photo, finally finding the one he had only caught a glimpse off, Brooke’s hard dick standing to proud attention. 

“Fuck!”

Vanjie bounced on the dildo, moans falling from his lips like a symphony, his body hot, the room smelling like sex, his cock leaking precom everywhere. He grabbed it, jerking in the tight hard way Brooke had shown him, every touch making him shiver and cry out. Vanjie dropped the picture, his free hand desperately searching, until he finally found it, the very first photo of Brooke’s face, Vanjie coming all over himself as he looked into Brooke’s eyes. 

He fell forward, collapsing into himself, his eyes slowly falling shut, sleep pulling at him as his breath returned to normal, the cock shoved deeply inside of him more of a comfort than anything else as he looked at the photos, the gift so much more romantic and thoughtful than any bouquet of roses could ever be.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it really be a story I wrote if there isn't at least a bit of smut?


	10. Chapter 10

“Now this week. We are looking at what really matters.” RuPaul smiled. “Good old fashioned family values.” 

Vanjie was clutching Nina’s arm, his fingers digging into Nina’s elbow.

“As gay people, we’re not always accepted by those who are supposed to love us most, so we make our own families. Our houses represents who we are. Can I get an amen?”

“Amen!”

RuPaul looked out on all of them, Vanjie biting his lip as his gaze settled. 

“So for this week’s Maxi challenge. You’ll be making over your family members-”

Scarlett screamed, his hands on his face as he jumped up and down. 

“Your, Drag, family members!” RuPaul smiled, “and here they are!”

///

Vanjie felt like he was going to be sick, his heart beating away in his throat. Everyone else's family members had already walked through the door. Nina yelling with delight at seeing his drag mother Viriginia, Jiggly snorting with laughter when Kennedy Davenport, her drag cousin, had come in, while Scarlett had cried like a baby when Pearl Liaison had run up to hug him. 

Vanjie was the only one left, Yara getting a visit from her own drag daughter, while Morgan McMichaels had been picked for Kameron.

“And our last family member is-” RuPaul smirked.

Vanjie watched the door, his stomach tight, everything in him hoping it was Alexis and not one of his sisters. He could do well with Alexis, his mother’s stern hand able to keep him focused, their style of drag and sense of humor so alike.

“None other than-”

“BAM!” Vanjie yelled from the top of his lungs, throwing his arms out, fully expecting Alexis name to be said.

“Brooke Lynn Hytes!”

“What?” Vanjie felt his jaw drop, his heart stopping, his arms falling down. What had Ru just said?

“Our Queen of the-”, the door swung open, and Brooke stepped in.

“OH MY GOD!” 

“-North.”

Vanjie didn’t even realised he was running, the cameras scrambling to follow him. Vanjie threw himself at Brooke, Brooke laughing like the absolute asshole he was, and then, Vanjie was home, his legs tight around Brooke’s waist, his arms around his neck, tears running down his face.

“Let’s hope they’re not brothers." Ru raised an eyebrow, just as Vanjie kissed Brooke, one hand in the blonde locks he had so missed, the salt of his tears mixing with the taste of Brooke.

“Keep it PG-13 girls!” Kennedy yelled, making every laugh.

“Hey.” Brooke broke the kiss, a small smile playing on his stupid, perfect lips, his blue eyes just as captivating as the last time Vanjie had seen him. Brooke’s hand was on his ass, supporting him, and Vanjie just wanted to kiss Brooke again and again.

“You fucking bitch!” 

“Surprise?” Brooke laughed, the man clearly more than amused at Vanjie’s annoyance before he put him down, Vanjie hitting the floor with practised ease.

“Now!” Ru spoke up, everyone turning to watch. “All Stars-”

Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s hand, forcing it over his shoulders, his fingers tight around Brooke’s wrist as they stood together. 

“Each one of you need to transform your family member, into a fantastic stunning representation of what y-o-u-r” Ru pointed at them, “drag house and aesthetic is. You also have to make a stunning stage presentation that will be choreographed with Yanis Marshall-"

Vanjie felt Brooke tighten his grip a little, a smile blooming on Vanjie’s own lips, his confidence in Brooke nearly unshakable. Yanis was the choreographer that had taken them through Trump the Rusicual, Vanjie remembering just how much he had loved Brooke from the moment they stepped on stage.

“You can use your own drag, and materials from the fabric wall as well as the shoes, makeup and wigs provided, but don’t lean too much on your family members.” Ru smiled. “This is still a competition, and even though this is about family, you’re the one who has to shine. Create your legacy my children, start your engines and may the best All Star win!”

///

“So this is your station?” Brooke looked around, Vanjie’s stuff neatly unpacked, his wigs all put up, his outfits hanging side by side, one of the bins still open with everything that had been packed together.

“You got something to say ‘bout my station?” Vanjie was a mess, his eyes darting everywhere, his foot tapping up and down, his lip between his teeth as Brooke could see that he was taking everything in, his boyfriends brain churning away at an overall plan.

“No. No.” Brooke smiled. “It looks like you have everything under control.”

“Get that top wig. The brown ones.” Vanjie pointed, Brooke reaching up, easily grabbing the two wig heads from the top shelf, Vanjie whistling with approval as his shirt rode up.

“Stop that.”

“I can’t enjoy the show?” Vanjie smirked, taking the wig Brooke handed him.

All around them, they could hear everyone else chatting, production rushing around with the camera’s, filming everything they could and Brooke was once again reminded how happy he was with the fact that Drag Race wasn’t a big enough production to actually afford all the cameras a show like theirs would have had on a bigger station. 

“You white as a motherfucking ghost boo.” Vanjie held a strand of brown hair up to see if it matched Brooke’s skin tone. “If you knew you was coming, you couldn’t have tanned up? Tried to match a little better.”

“Can’t I just go blonde?” Brooke took another wig down, shaking it a bit.

“You always blonde.” Vanjie sighed, chewing on his lip. The warm blonde did look a whole lot better than the chocolate brown, the two wigs easily styled to look alike. Vanjie took some of the hair between his fingers, getting a feel of it. “I guess…”

“Do you know what the best part of your station is?” Brooke’s voice was innocent, the question asked with an aloof air around it.

“No?” Vanjie looked up at Brooke.

“It’s a good place to hide.” Brooke hooked a finger in the front of Vanjie’s shirt, pulling him into the little enclosure with him, backing into the wall of wigs, the faint smell of Vanjie’s costumes, the perfumes and powders and hairspray surrounding them.

“Keep your eyes on the price asshole.”

“I will in a minute.” Brooke put an arm around Vanjie’s waist, holding him close. “Hey.”

“You already said that.” Vanjie’s put his hands on Brooke’s chest, his palms warm through the fabric of Brooke’s shirt. “Missed you.”

“Missed you more.” Brooke smiled, glad he had made the decision to pull Vanjie aside. He could already see Vanjie relax, his boyfriend centering and calming down.

“Glad to see you still have your brows.” He raised his hand, gently running a finger over Vanjie’s left brow bone, a bit of the makeup catching on his thumb. 

“Just kiss me you asshole.”

Brooke smirked. “With pleasure.”

///

“So we obviously have to make costumes.”

Vanjie nodded, Brooke sitting next to him at the work table, their legs touching as Vanjie was practically in Brooke’s lap. Brooke was sitting with a giant sketch pat, the fabrics that had spoken to them surrounding him.

“Or at least for me.” Brooke smiled, the pencil resting against his temple.

They hadn’t been told that their family members couldn’t help, and while Vanjie had felt the stink eye from especially Scarlett, he wasn’t above letting Brooke help him with everything his boyfriend offered. Nina was on the other side of their table, Brooke and Nina instantly gravitating towards each other, like two magnets. He working away with Virginia, Nina already doing everything he could to redeem his pride runway from season 11, and doing it right this time.

“You right. There ain’t no way your ass is gonna fit in most of my shit.” Vanjie smiled.

In the papers Vanjie had gotten from Drag Race, it had only said Drag Legacy, but Brooke already knew his costume, the NDA he had signed meaning he knew the ins and outs of everything.

“You too tall and hot.”

“We can let some of it out.” Brooke laughed, and Vanjie felt himself glow with pride, Brooke’s attention like water on dry ground. 

“So, if we want to-”

Brooke started sketching, and Vanjie watched, everything else tuning out as he got completely lost in the slide of Brooke’s pencil on the paper. His boyfriend quickly drawing an outfit that fitted perfectly together with the raw hip hop R&B energy of what Vanjie had packed.

///

“You have to-” Brooke stood up, the sewing machine not taking the leather in Vanjie’s hands very well.

“Shoo.” Vanjie waved his hand, clearly dismissing Brooke.

“But you’re not-” 

“I said shoo.” Vanjie looked up, his eyes completely serious. “I know what I’m doing.” 

“I’m not saying you don’t know, I’m just-”

“You magic boo.”

Brooke raised an eyebrow. “I’m magic?”

“You too good, so I can’t have you all up in everything.” Vanjie smiled, clearly expecting the attitude from Brooke. “I gotta do shit on my own, or else the judges are gonna think you the reason we winning.”

“So we’re going for a win?”

“Who almost beat your ass in the last makeover?” Vanjie raised his own eyebrow, matching Brooke, and Brooke had to give him that. He had personally been so sure Vanjie would win it, his surprise at the lack of acknowledgement of what Vanjie had done becoming one of their most shared moments as he had turned and invited Vanjie to Aruba.

“You did do that.” Brooke was tapping away at the table. It was still before lunch, and while everyone else had started to make their way to the main stage, there was a long way to go before it was their turn. Vanjie had styled their wigs, his boyfriends fingers fast and sure as he created small braids, treating the plastic like it was real girl hair.

“You just gotta be patient.” Vanjie glazed down, his eyes landing on Brooke’s hands, Brooke quickly pulling them away. “Go stone stuff for Nina.”

Brooke felt a little surprised at Vanjie’s words, the other man freely dismissing him from his space. “Are you sure?”

“I can do shit on my own, and I gotta, cause I wanna win.” Vanjie gave Brooke a quick peck. “Now scram.”

///

“Welcome!” Yanis smiled and waved, Brooke and Vanjie walking onto the main stage. 

Vanjie looked like Beyonce, charging ahead at full speed, the confidence in his step a joy to see. Brooke followed right behind, waving back at Yanis, who apparently remembered both of them clearly by how relaxed and excited he looked.

“So, from what I can gather, we’re doing a hip-hop kind of thing?”

“Exactly!” Vanjie pointed at Yanis. “We want the full experience.”

“And what about you miss ballerina?”

Brooke gulped, hoping his face wasn’t betraying any of his emotions, Vanjie seeming so sure. “I’m ready.”

///

“That was great!” Yanis clapped, “flawless execution. Well done both of you.” Yanis walked on stage. “Brooke, you have to get into the hips more.”

“My hips?” Brooke had done everything he could, had tried his very best to follow the bombastic way Vanjie danced, his boyfriend struggling a bit more to pick up the choreography, but he moved within it like a fish in water, owning every step of the routine that felt like they were about to key someone’s car.

“You have to move.” Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s hips, the other man touching with no mercy, his fingertips digging in. “Be a lady.”

Yanis laughed. “Exactly.”

Brooke felt a blush rise in his cheeks. “From the top?"

“Cue the music!”

///

  
  


“So how does it feel to be back?”

“Strange. I never imagined I’d be back here.” Brooke smiled, his hand running through Vanjie’s hair as he looked at Morgan. “Time is moving.. Insanely fast.” They had finished rehearsals with Yanis, the sensation of not being ready under Brooke’s skin, the thought that he would be forced to dance hip-hop not even crossing his mind when VH1 had forced him by his season 11 contract to appear on All Stars.

“We’ve only been here, what,” Brooke looked at the clock on the wall, “5 hours, and it feels like a lifetime.”

“Tell me about it.” Morgan smiled.

Vanjie was sitting in his lap, his boyfriend practically shoveling food in his mouth the moment he got backstage, Vanjie nearly choking with how fast he ate, Brooke barely even four bites into his lunch before Vanjie had dumped himself in his lap. 

“Has little niece died?” Yara looked over at them, and Brooke couldn’t help but chuckle.

Vanjie’s eyes were closed, his boyfriends head resting against his neck, Brooke feeling the warmth of Vanjie’s breath, the heavy weight of him in his lap. It was the only reason he hadn’t freaked out, Vanjie running full speed ahead, the trust he showed in Brooke’s ability to keep up more than enough.

“You get used to it.” Morgan took a drink of his red bull. “They’re absolutely disgusting.”

“-Ingly cute.” Vanjie murmured, the words only spoken for Brooke’s ears, and Brooke laughed. 

///

_ “So what is the family aesthetic?” RuPaul looks at Brooke and Vanjie, who are standing side by side, Brooke in a white shirt, his sleeves rolled up, while Vanjie is wearing a backwards cap and an open striped shirt.  _

_ “Well,” Vanjie looks up at Brooke. “We kinda skitzo.” Vanjie smiles. “Brooke is all about being that poised bitch,” _

_ Brooke smiles, his eyes focused on Vanjie instead of Ru. _

_ “You know it be that one ho you don’t even want to see entering the pageant cause you might as well just pack your shit up?” _

_ “Mmh?” Ru nods, clearly listening.  _

_ “While I,” Vanjie points to himself, “is more of a meet you out back for a knife fight kinda ho.” _

_ Brooke laughs. _

_ “To win the pageant?” _

_ “She too cool to enter!” _

_ Ru laughs, Vanjie’s crazy humor clearly more than amusing to him. “So how are you going to marry the two?” _

_ “This is Vanjie’s season.” Brooke tightens his grip on Vanjie’s hip, pulling him a little closer. “So I’m going to find my inner Rihanna.” _

_ Ru’s eyes light up. “Now that’s interesting.” Ru smiles. “The Queen of the North is going to get down and dirty?” _

_ “She’s going to attempt to get down and dirty.” Brooke smiles. _

_ “We gonna beat the ballerina outta her.” Vanjie holds up a fist, making everyone laugh. _

_ “And you think that’s possible Brooke Lynn?” _

_ “As you can see.” Brooke gently cups Vanjie’s fist, putting it back down on the table. “I have very good motivation to attempt it.” _

///

“Brock!” Vanjie sat up, the mesh shirt he had just finished in his hands. “Where you at?!”

“I think your boo is out in the hall.” Virginia smiled, and Vanjie nodded, walking out of the workroom and into the small hallway where he saw Brooke, who was dancing what appeared to be their small two minute number.

“Brock?”

Brooke turned around, actually doing a pirouette, which made Vanjie laugh. “Come try this shirt on.”

“Sure. Sure.” Brooke quickly wiped his face with his sleeve, but as he walked closer, Vanjie could see that his expression was strange.

“Who the fuck you looking like that for?” Brooke looked pale, and Vanjie felt his stomach clench. “You okay?”

“I…” Brooke bit his lip. “I might be freaking out a little bit.” Brooke looked down at Vanjie, “or a lot bit,” his expression was strange, and Vanjie realised he was about to have a panic attack. 

“Shit.” Vanjie quickly stuffed the shirt into the pocket of his shirts. “You freaking a whole lot bit, or you still cool bit?”

“Still cool, but I’m not-” 

“Hey, hey.” Vanjie grabbed Brooke’s arm, pulling gently, both of them sitting down on the floor, their backs against the wall. Vanjie had never actually seen Brooke freak out during their own season of Drag Race, Nina taking the burden of keeping Brooke aloof. “You need a minute?”

Brooke nodded, and Vanjie sat with him, Brooke’s head resting against his legs, Vanjie gently running his hand up and down Brooke’s back until his breathing returned to normal.

“I’m okay…”

“So, what up?”

Brooke smiled a little. “Besides having a panic attack on set?”

“Why you freaking out?”

“I don’t know if I can do the routine.”

Vanjie snorted, only just realising what he had done when Brooke looked at him. “Shit, sorry.” Vanjie rubbed Brooke’s back, leaning against him. “You gonna do good.”

“The judges tore me apart last time. This is your big chance-” 

“The judges were assholes who wanted you to kick my ass home.” Vanjie kissed Brooke’s temple, the feeling of doing it a little strange since Brooke was always the one who did it to him. “You a better dancer than anyone in here.”

Brooke raised an eyebrow, and Vanjie laughed. “Anyone but me.”

“That doesn’t mean it’ll be fine. I just don’t want to mess it up for you, I’m so sorr-”

“Don’t you dare be sorry.” Vanjie smiled. “There ain’t any other ho I’d rather do this with. Now, I know you a mess, but you my mess.” Vanjie kissed Brooke’s temple again. “Practice until you calm white boy.” Vanjie stood up, dusting his shorts off. “Or go take a smoke.”

“Really? You hate it when I smoke."

“I ain’t gonna judge if it makes you get your shit together.” Vanjie smiled, offering Brooke a hand to stand up, his boyfriend taking it without using Vanjie’s weight to get up. “You just gotta come try your shirt on when you good.”

Brooke took Vanjie’s face in his hands, their lips ever so gently touching. “I love you too.”

///

Vanjie had barely slept all night. Brooke had done what he could, wrapping Vanjie up in his hoodie just before they were taken away to whatever hotel the drag family was staying at, but even as he had resprayed his bed, the picture of Brooke’s face next to him on the pillow, he had still woken up bathed in sweat, his heart beating away in his chest.

“You gotta stop looking so worried.” Vanjie smiled. He was standing between Brooke’s legs, an eyeshadow pallet in his hand. “You acting like I’mma stab you, bitch I used to work at Mac. You didn’t fidget at all when I did your contour.”

Brooke laughed, and Vanjie was reminded how much he loved him, the chance to stand so close and watch his face surprisingly pleasant in a voyeuristic kind of way.

“Seriously. Why you acting?”

“You’re just gonna get mad.” Brooke smiled.

“Don’t say shit that make me mad then.”

“It's just,” Brooke looked at the brush in Vanjie’s hand. “Promise me you’re not gonna lick it.” 

“There ain’t nothing wrong with licking a brush.” Vanjie licked his brushes all the time, the small bit of moisture the easiest way to get his eyeshadow to really pop.

“I don’t want you spit in my eye.” Brooke smiled. “That’s, literally, how you get pink eye.”

“But you good when I come in it?”

Brooke snorted, even catching the attention of Max who was doing makeup next to them.

“Just wash your fucking brushes.”

///

_ Next up, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, and Brooke Lynn Hytes. _

_ Brooke and Vanjie walks on stage, Brooke in a big white fur coat, while Vanjie is in a big black coat. They drop them, and both step out looking like banjie girls ready for a night of parties.  _

_ Brooke is in a blonde wig that’s swept to the side, her lips painted in a berry brown. She’s wearing a big chunky gold chain, a black mesh shirt and a black bra, a leather jacket over it, her midriff visible, a leather skirt with zippers down both sides coming to the top of her thighs, leather boots over her knees. _

_ “Tonight on the menu, is the Hytes-Mateo takeout. Now we ain't married yet, but chil do we sound and look good together! Brooke and I are owning this bitch, pumping it Vanjie style. We got the curves and swerves and the motherfucking attitude to sell this show! We got the bikes out back, and we ready to kick off. I’m looking sicking, she’s looking fierce, and we fucking living for it.” _

_ Vanjie is wearing a brunette wig swept to the other side, her outfit the same except in shades of pink, her bra stark white, her jacket over her arm. _

///

_ “Next up, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, and Brooke Lynn Hytes!” Ru looks to her side. “Why don’t you start us off dear?” _

_ “So!” Rihanna is sitting at the end of the table, looking like an absolute goddess. “The minute I saw you two step out on stage I was like, woooow.” Rihanna holds up her hands, laughing a little. “That was some dope shit." _

_ Vanjie’s jaw fall open, and on stage Brooke laughs. They’re standing side by side, Brooke’s hand resting on Vanjie’s hip. _

_ “You have like,” Rihanna points at Vanjie with her pen. “One of the greatest energies I’ve ever seen.” _

_ “Oh my god.” Vanjie starts crying, her entire face crumbling up. _

_ Rihanna looks taken aback, surprise painted on her features. “Did I say something wrong?” Rihanna looks at Vanjie, concern on her face. _

_ “No! NO!” Vanjie holds up her hand as she desperately tries to wipe her tears with the other. “Sorry, shit, sorry- I just!” _

_ “She’s a really big fan.” Brooke smiles, taking a tissue out of the pocket in her skirt. “Like, "you’re her screen saver" big type of fan.”  _

_ “Don’t tell her that!” _

_ “Your voice is amazing.” Rihanna laughs. “I thought those costumes looked mighty familiar. I wish I was wearing that jacket.”  _

_ Vanjie chokes on air, and Brooke holds her a little tighter, one quick, almost missable kiss getting pressed into Vanjie’s hair. _

_ “Shit,” Vanjie dabs her eyes. “I can’t belive y’all didn’t tell me fucking Rihanna was coming on the god damned judging panel.” Vanjie looks at Ru and Michelle, Michelle’s smile gigantic. “I could’ave worn some waterproof mascara and now I look a hot mess. This is straight up homophobic.”  _

_ “You look amazing baby.” Rihanna smiles. _

_ “Oh god,” Ross laughs, fanning his face, clearly touched. “Both of you stop or I’m gonna cry too.” _

_ “I’m-” Vanjie looks at Rihanna. “I love you so, so much, I’m one of your biggest fans, and just-” Vanjie laughs a little. “Please please please Mama, don’t you watch the Snatch Game.” _

_ Everyone laughs, Brooke taking the tissue and quickly dabbing Vanjie’s eyes. _

_ “So, Brooke Lynn,” Michelle continues. “This is a very different look for you.” _

_ “It is.” Brooke looks at her, a smile on her face. “I feel weirdly sexy.” Brooke shimmies her hips, making Vanjie laugh. _

_ “She a hot piece of ho ass.” Vanjie puts her other arm around Brooke, holding her tight, wiggling her brows. _

_ “It’s delightful to see you break so fully free from the very poised and elegant queen we got to see on your season,” _

_ Brooke nods. _

_ “And Vanjie.” Michelle turns her attention. “Stunning.” _

_ “Thank you!” Vanjie looks almost surprised. “Normally, I would have had some very pointed comments about the fact that you’re essentially wearing something any girl on the street could sashay around in.” Michelle raises an eyebrow, before she looks down at Rihanna. “But it seems like it’s been approved by the best.” _

_ “It sure has.” Rihanna laughs. _

_ “You know how much I love you Vanjie,” Ross smiles, “and tonight, you just proved yet again why you deserve this chance so much.”  _

_ “Thank you.” Vanjie chokes up again, even as she smiles. _

_ “Oh god Ross.” Brooke laughs. “I’m running out of tissues over here.” Brooke another small piece of tissue out of her jacket. _

_ “You’re an absolutely treasure, and If the competition wasn’t this fierce,” Ross points at Brooke, a smile playing on his face. “I would have stolen you for myself.” _

_ Brooke laughs, loud and free, and Vanjie elbows her. “Don’t you feel so safe I won’t say yes to the offer Miss Matthews.” _

///

“Sorry you here girl.” Vanjie reached out, gently touching Scarletts knee. Max had looked absolutely devastated as they had sat on the couch, the season seven queen quietly telling Vanjie how she wanted to be there so so so badly.

“You’re sorry?” Scarlett raised an eyebrow, moving her leg.

“Yes I am, I know how it sucks to plead your case-“

“I’m not gonna plead for anything” Scarlett scoffee. 

“Girl, don’t do that shit-“

“Guess it’s easy to be high and mighty when you’ve been carried through the entire competition.”

“Carried?” Vanjie felt her breath catch in her throat. “The fuck you mean?”

“Don’t play.” Scarlett huffed. “Nina saved you, Yara saved you, and now Brooke Lynn saved you too. This entire episode was fucking made for you. A makeover and Rihanna in the same challenge? You have to be blinde not to see how manipulated all of this is.”

“Hey!” Vanjie felt her chest puff up, anger lighting in her. “I sewed these fucking costumes, I did my part-“

“Of dating a winner?”

“Pearl made top 3!” Vanjie yelled, the camera disappearing as she grew more and more angry. “I worked to be here!”

“Worked a dick maybe.”

Vanjie was just about to raise her hand, steam nearly coming out of her ears, when she felt someone grab her hand, Brooke’s sure, firm grip holding her back.

“I think that’s enough girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major shout out to Thankyoumissvanjie for keeping me on track. You're the best baby!


	11. Chapter 11

_ The camera is black. “Shit!” A gruff voice is heard, clearly belonging to Vanjie. Someone leans in, and suddenly Vanjie is in frame, a long blonde wig falling over the camera. Vanjie reaches down, and picks the phone up, a pink tracksuit top visible as she stands back up.  _

_ “Sorry.” Vanjie smiles. “I dropped you.” She’s in a club, behind the bar, the amount of noise telling there are a ton of people around, but no one comes to bother her. “So. Seems like I went full hurricane Vanjie in tonight's episode huh?” _

_ Vanjie reads the comments. “Yes! Thank you! I’m proud as fuck of my win too! Bitch, you say Brooke was there, but I did all the work, documented and on tape baby. Can’t nobody tell me we ain’t looked good as sin and even if you don’t, I don’t give a shit, cause RhiRhi liked me!” _

_ Vanjie laughs. She takes her drink, drinking the red liquid.  _

_ “Scarlett! Get over here!” Vanjie holds out her arm, and Scarlett walks in. They’re both clearly drunk, Scarlett in a honey brown wig and a red dress, her lips painted to match.  _

_ “This right here? This bitch? This be my sister.” Vanjie throws her arms up, before she hugs Scarlett. _

_ “Are you live?” Scarlett looks into the camera. _

_ “You fucking bet.” Vanjie laughs. “Now tonight.” Vanjie points at the camera. “Scarlett said some shit, I said some shit, we was a pressed couple of hoes. Now I went on Scarlett’s socials to be cute.” _

_ “You did?” Scarlett looks down at Vanjie, surprise on her face. _

_ “Heck yes. I might’ve send you ass home, and revenge is real fucking sweet, but I ain’t no miniature motherfucker.” _

_ Scarlett laughs, clearly surprised at Vanjie’s words.  _

_ “We only just finished the viewing party, and I’m already seeing nasty shit all over Miss Scarlett’s socials.” _

_ Scarlett keeps her smile, but it’s clear it doesn’t reach her eyes. “It’s fine.” _

_ “That shit ain’t fine. There be-” Vanjie looks at her screen. “Almost 10.000 hoes who watch us right now, and yes, me and Scarlett we fought. I called her a bitch.” _

_ “And I called you something way worse.” _

_ “Sis, it don’t even matter. We family.” _

_ “No. No. It does matter. I feel like an asshole, and you worked really hard.” Scarlett sighed. “I had no idea how much you had done on your own,” Scarlett’s eyes flicker to the projector screen that’s still down in the background. “I was so busy with Pearl I only saw how much Brooke hung around you-” _

_ “Cause he loves me.” _

_ Scarlett laughs. “God you’re obnoxious.” _

_ “Yeah I am.” Vanjie smirks, wiggling her eyebrows. “My point-” _

_ “Shit you’re drunk.”  _

_ “Not too drunk to do this.” Vanjie points at her camera. “If any of you.” Vanjie suddenly looks almost sober. “Says shit to one of my sisters. Know, that you ain’t my fan. My fans don’t do shit like that. If I catch any of you miniature motherfuckers, you dead, done and deleted. Comprende?”  _

_ The chat explodes, crying faces and yells of outrage clogging it up. _


	12. Chapter 12

Vanjie felt like she couldn’t breath. It was unbearably hot underneath the stage lights of the main stage, Max and Jiggly standing by her side. The challenge of the week had been a roast, and while Jiggly had simply faltered a little, she and Max had straight up bombed. Max had chosen the wrong routine, most of her routine not hitting right, while Vanjie could still hear the crickets she was sure production had hidden amongst the audience.

_ "You always wearing the same ass suit and bitch, I know the feeling." _

_ “Ross Matthews you sound like a Mom, except nobody listens to you.” _

_ “Why you love me so much, when you aint my boyfriend?” _

She had barely slept, not even the smell of Brooke’s cologne or the hoodie she had stolen helping her, the roast playing over and over in her head. She couldn’t even look at Ross, sweet Ross who she so liked, and who she hadn’t been able to come up with a single good read about.

“Yara. Who have you chosen to go home?”

Ru looked over at Yara Sofia, and Vanjie followed her gaze, her stomach a tight and hard knot. Yara was still catching her breath slightly, her and Nina battling it out, Nina promising Vanjie that she would save her, but here they were.

“I am not always amazing at english, but I will try to say this right.” Yara looks over at them. “This choice is not easy. Over there, I have some queens I like very much, but,” Yara took a deep breath. “The one I have chosen. They are someone I love. They are very special person and they have touched all of our hearts. They are a star, but I am here to win this competition.” Yara reached into her bra, taking out her lipstick. 

“I am eliminating.” Yara turned her lipstick around. “Miss Vanjie.”


	13. Chapter 13

_ “Come on.” Brooke is filming on Vanjie’s account, the phone held up high. Brooke is sitting on the dove grey couch of his and Vanjie’s living room. Brooke is wearing a white t-shirt, a bundle of blankets under his arm. _

_ “Nu uh.” _

_ “Sorry guys.” Brooke smiles apologetically. “Jose, come on.” _

_ “Nu uh!”  _

_ “You promised-” Brooke sighs. “That’d you go live if I let you stay home.” Brooke tugs at the blanket, and Vanjie’s head pops out. Vanjie’s hair is a mess, his eyes a little red. _

_ “You ain’t the boss of me.” Vanjie snorts, quickly wiping his nose. “Im’an adult and you can’t tell me shit. I don’t need the booking coins.” _

_ “This has nothing to do with money.” Brooke moves the blanket a little more. “And everything to do with you watching what happened.” _

_ “You mean when I got sent home?” Vanjie looks up at the camera. “Cause I was there, and I don’t think I needa relive that shit.” _

_ “It’s the name of the game.” Brooke smiles, and puts his arm around Vanjie, who leans against him, even though he still looks both sad and mad. _

_ “Hi everyone.” Brooke looks at the screen. “As you can see, we just finished watching the episode, and before anyone asks. No, I didn’t know Jose was going home.” _

_ Vanjie flinches, but Brooke tightens his grip. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that it might be it when your boyfriend acts like the world is about to end.” _

_ “Bitch you ain’t gotta read me like that.” Vanjie looks over at Brooke. _

_ “At least one of us knows how to.” Brooke smirks. _

_ “Fuck you!” Vanjie grabs a throw pillow and swings it, but Brooke catches it. “Too soon?” _

_ “Way too soon you absolute asshole.” Vanjie drops the pillow and sighs, before he looks up at the camera. “But I guess you right, even if I hate you.” _

_ Brooke kisses Vanjie’s hair, a smile playing on his lips. _

_ “Hi everyone.” Vanjie tries to smile. “So, we done with the circus. I got the boot sis, it over, finito, incampatatie.”  _

_ “A solid 6th place.” Brooke smiles. “There is no shame in a 6th place.” _

_ “I hope none of all y’all be too disappointed.” Vanjie chews his lip. “I really did my best.” _

_ “They know.” Brooke lowers the camera, holding it so Vanjie can read the comments. Vanjie’s eyes fly around on the screen, clearly reading, the chat filled with nothing but love and support.  _

_ “You guys…” Vanjie’s voice is quiet, and then, he’s crying, big fat tears running down his face. “Thank you.” Vanjie sniffles, wiping his face. “Thank you everyone who believes in me.” _

_ “We all believe in you.” Brooke tightens his grip on Vanjie’s shoulder. “And you did amazingly.” Brooke smiles. “If they had crowned Miss Congeniality, I’m sure you would have won it.” _

_ “Bitch shut up.” Vanjie smiles through his tears. “You only say that cause you love me.” _

_ “Oh I love you very much.” Brooke leans his chin against Vanjie’s head, “but I mean every single word.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has followed along on this ride of different formats!


End file.
